


Beaux Pieds

by greyassassin24



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Public Sex, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana has quite the interest in her Warden's feet, something that doesn't go unnoticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaux Pieds

"I'm so glad that we agreed to do this." Leliana cooed in her sweet summery accent as they entered the finest Orlesian restaurant in the city, quickly ensuring that her hair was straight.

"I just can't resist you when you use those big, begging little eyes of yours, my sweet." Mara teased in turn, holding Leliana around her waist, a hand teasing down towards her arse.

"How did you get us in here, anyhow?" She raised an eyebrow as they were ushered in to their seats. "The last time I checked, this place had a six, seven months waiting period."

"Oh, you know." Mara giggled, sitting across from Leliana, eyes admiring her cute little blue spring dress the low cut in particular. "Hero of Ferelden and all that. Saved this whole city from Darkspawn. They tend to overlook formalities when someone like that shows up at your doorstep."

"And did you threaten to just abandon them the next time that an Archdemon kicked down their door, dearest?" Mara shrugged, beginning their order. "Silly, silly Warden."

"I'd rather you not think of me as silly." Mara purred, and Leliana gasped when she felt something. Mara had taken off her heels, and was now sliding her bare foot up Leliana's thigh. "I'd rather be a naughty little Warden." Leliana gasped when she felt those small, erotic toes jab into the crevice where her thigh joins her body.

Leliana reflexively twisted and spread her legs to retract from her, planting her feet on the floor. She pulled her foot back, but only down to Leliana's thigh again.

"Adraste." Leliana gasped. "Mon Ange... we're in public!"

"I don't mind," Mara smiled wickedly, winking at her wife, her voice low and husky. It's was dark in the restaraunt, but Leliana could see that her face was quite red. Leliana was about say something, but before she could, she picked up her foot and put it right on Leliana's wet panties.

"I _really_ don't mind." She said again, very softly. Leliana gasped again, fighting the urge for her eyes the flutter closed, finding herself unable to move.

The food came at that moment, and Mara cursed that, for once, they had been quick about it. But she shrugged and quickly figured how she could use this to her advantage.

She took utter control. Leliana tried to pay attention to the dinner, but found it all but impossible. "You know something I've always wanted to do," Mara said in her new voice, utterly nonchalant and calm. "Is to bed you over a desk." She was totally confident, despite Leliana's evident agitation, who was all but frozen even as she tried to eat. Now she was blushing and embarrassed, yet frozen in place, held by that delicate foot.

"I..." Leliana stumbled in her words, internally chiding herself for a moment at failing at such a basic task. Mara curled her toes slightly, and a wave of heat washed through Leliana's face and torso, feeling so incredibly self conscious.

"I think you were made to be done from behind." Mara hooked her toes at the top of Leliana's panties, dragging them down as she caressed her wife gently. Heat throbbed ine Leliana's ears as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Mara." She gasped, trying desperately to focus on both her meal and her pleasure.

"You'll be mine tonight." She smiled wickedly, still eating casually. "Mine."

"Yours." Leliana whispered.

Mara stopped eating as a waiter approached, but not slowing the movement of her toes. "Is everything alright?" Mara smiled at how sweet that was, and nodded. "The young lady seems... distressed. Would she prefer another meal?"

"Oh, no." Mara shook her head good naturedly, still smiling and not slowing her work on Leliana. "She loves it. She's just feeling a little... overwhelmed, today, is all." He nodded and left, leaving her to turn back to her lover. "Don't worry." She winked. "I'll take good care of you."

* * *

 

Back at home, Mara gasped as she was shoved against the door as soon as it was closed, Leliana forcing herself onto her lover and kissing Mara all over, groping her breasts.

Mara knew what her Leliana wanted her to do. She got down on her knees and took those beautiful feet in her hands and, with a small, cheeky, teasing wink she licked her lover's sole. Both girls sighed with pleasure as she licked and kissed her wife's foot all over, her tongue cleaned even the small space between the toes until it was all covered in saliva.

Leliana moaned, her eyes rolling back, and she leaned back to enjoy her treatment. A moan ushered from her lips as she felt explicit sexual pleasure, the overpowering, all-consuming kind that she had though had died forever with Marjoline.

Whatever stray thoughts of her old life were interrupted with Mara's tongue was sliding on her sole where it tickled, but felt incredibly good. Without thinking, she reached a hand down beneath her waistband and into her panties. She realized with a smile that she was wet. For a moment, she wondered if being so pleasured from her feet alone made her easy, but at that moment Mara took her pinky toe in her mouth and started sucking on it, which Leliana met with an eager moan, her eyes rolling again, hands clenching, and she no longer cared, content to enjoy what was done to her and she started playing with herself almost against her will.

Mara's tongue played with the pinky toe, it swirled around it and Leliana could feel every movement. When she began on the next, Leliana slid one finger into herself. She moaned loudly as pleasure came from multiple sources, between her hand and Mara's insistent licking and rubbing Mara was so incredibly passionate and eager when with Leliana, and the Bard briefly wondered if she would be any good with her mouth on a man and how good it would feel, and soon Leliana felt that the climax was near. With a quick move she grabbed her wife's head and pressed it between her legs. She felt the touch of her mouth even through the layers of clothing and, crying out, Leliana finally came.

With her head between Leliana's legs, Mara smiled as she felt warmth spreading as her love's flowing juices, down the soaked the panties and trousers. It brought her so much pleasure to see Leliana like this, to see her so absolutely melted in love and lust, and to know that it was her who had brought so much pleasure with her. A minute later, Leliana fell limp, spent, and her muscles all relaxed.

She laid there, slightly trembling, with her hand still in her panties, and Mara thought for a moment that she was unconcious until she saw a slow smile curl her lips. Mara sneaked up and her mouth touched those ruby lips, sharing the flavour of her sex. The girls exchanged slow, tender kisses until Leliana finally came to, crying her eyes open. Then she pulled out her hand from the panties, her fingers dripping as she slid the fingers into Mara's mouth, who obediently ate up the offer.

"You taste so amazing." She smiled.

"You taste… just as sweet." She smiled back "Oh, my angel… I don't think anyone else has ever touched me as good as you do."

"You're so sweet." Mara giggled. "Come, let's get these absolutely _stifling_ clothes off of you."

With two sets of hands, their clothes quickly slid off, they were soon able to each other's naked body. Leliana gasped as she admired, for what must have been a thousandth time, just how absolutely _gorgeous_ her wife was. Despite her petite figure, her body was strong, full of muscles, not an ounce of extra weight, but still feminine and tempting. Her small breasts may not be arousing to most men, but that was the part that Leliana liked the most, how high and perky they were, easy to put a whole hand around. She used to spend hours just touching and kissing them, she just couldn't have enough. The hole of her womanhood was clean and immaculate, and always freshly shaven for Leliana's pleasure.

"Leli?" She asked, breaking Leliana's thoughts. "Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to do something to me?"

"Oh, I'll do something to you alright."

They both sat down on the couch behind them, Leliana reached out her leg to her wife and Mara began to give it a rub, and Leliana did the same when she felt a leg offered to her in turn. Mara smiled and kissed the foot, making Leliana let out a moan as she felt the other girl's wet touch.

The girls tangled up so much only they knew which body part belonged to who and they lustfully licked each other's feet. But Leliana knew that she needed more, after what she had felt at the restaurant. All that licking and tasting Mara's feet made her so horny she couldn't bare it anymore. She lowered the mage's feet until it was in one line with her wet throbbing pussy.

"Mon Ange," she whispered, "Please… touch me with your foot. Like you did at the restaurant." Mara smiled and caressed the very edge of her sex with her toes, deliberately teasing and slow, edging Leliana closer and closer to insanity with each caress.

"Don't tease me, do it please!" A knot was so incredibly tight in her chest, fire in her belly, and Leliana was so out of her mind with lust, left so sensitive and hot from her previous two orgasms, so much she was ready to abandon all her pride at getting her love trained for teasing and denial.

But her partner just smiled and moved her other foot there too, touching the sensitive skin at the top of her thighs. Teasing Leliana and seeing her suffering was too much joy for Leliana to let this occasion slip by. Leliana gasped, breathing hard and gasping for air, her hands playing with her small round breasts.

Finally Mara had enough seeing Leliana ready, begging and longing for pleasure and decided that it was time to simply finish the poor girl. Slowly, careful not to hurt the other girl's sensitive pussy she pushed her big toe into the tight hole again. It was hot and incredibly wet wet, and Leliana loved every moment of it, thrashing her hips and crying out. With a knowing smile, Mara grabbed Leliana's own foot and began licking it again, and that was too much for the other girl; shouting and crying she thrashed about, harder than before, as her orgasm took her.

Leliana collapsed again, sweat furrowed on her brow, and gasped desperately at the arms of the couch where they lay, making delicious little sounds of cooed pleasure in the aftershocks of her orgasms.

"I… love you... so much." She whispered, eyes sealed shut.

"I love you too." Mara giggled, placing a kiss on Leliana's forehead. "You know, before I met you I never would have dared to so much as think of doing what I did to you tonight. I think you're rubbing off on me."

"Good." Leliana nodded, grabbing her wife around the waist and pulling her ontop of her own form. "I… like this… side of… you… Mon Ange."

"Me too."


End file.
